The boy and the fox
by Flight2013
Summary: Because of a dramatic loss of a friend, Naruto has a weakened state and Kurama is able to escape and control his body. But what happens when Kurama begins to sympathize with the boy he controls? Will he work to protect Konoha or will he finally get his revenge on the village? Find out! Some HxN later on. Please review xox
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto. Enjoy the story :) Please review for cookies ( : : ) :D Sorry if there are any errors of Naruto references, I'm referring to the wiki but I may mess up sometimes._

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping, as usual, awaiting to hear what team he will be placed with. He sits at the back of the class, recently he'd felt more than ever alone. He wasn't sure why, but his dreams had been haunted with visions of a strange orange fox that towered over him. Perhaps it was the legendary demon Nine-tails.

He waited, bored, until he heard his name called. "Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha. To be protected and supervised by Hatake Kakashi."

The pink haired girl squealed and looked immediately to where Sasuke sat. Naruto sighed, wishing Sakura would notice him. Normally he would feel the need to yell out to Sakura, gain her attention. But now...

Hokage knew of Naruto's troubles. Ever since Iruka-sensei passed due to the unfortunate incident with Mizuki, Naruto had hidden inside himself. It wasn't bad yet. But the Hokage was still worried for the outcast.

Naruto joined his team as they padded over to where their new sensei stood.

_Hmm. Sakura seems the only one excited about this. Asuma mentioned what happened to Naruto. And Sasuke... _Kakashi greeted his team and told them to meet him in two days at eight in the morning outside the academy. He then proceeded to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke was pestered by Sakura until he finally gave in and agreed to walk her home. Naruto on the other hand, observed this, before leaving the academy and heading home. Once he got back he changed and stood in his room.

Naruto found himself staring at a picture of himself and his old mentor and only friend. _Iruka-sensei. You were the only one who ever believed in me, who talked to me and treated me as an equal. You never cast me aside or ran from me out of disgust. I miss you Iruka-Sensei._

The golden haired boy hardly noticed when his tears began to fall. Unsure of what to do he paced around his room until he couldn't stand anymore. He then proceeded to sit down and tuck in his knees. Rocking back and forth, wishing for darkness. Wishing for everyone- everything - to leave him alone.

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

When the great Kyubi noticed the boys figure slump through his perspective of the kit's life, he tested his chakra. This was his chance, his chance to take over, and finally get his revenge on Konoha. The great demon stood on his hind legs and gathered his chakra to his paws. He then pressed against the bars that sealed him.

The seal remained strong, but there was no resistance in the bars. Curious, Kyubi channeled more chakra into his palms and slammed them against the bars.

There was a shudder, which caused tremors to shoot through the greats body, and the bars tipped forward one-by-one and fell. Victorious, Kyubi squeezed himself through the bars, only to find the owner of the body standing below him.

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

Naruto was unsure of what was going on. Normally when he fell asleep he would either be haunted by nightmares or wake up. But he found himself, almost, walking. Or moving on some kind of transportation. He eventually found himself knee deep in water, the corridor reminding him of a sewer.

_Ew, _Naruto thought. _This doesn't seem like a dream, normally I can't control my movements. I need to find a way out of here._ Naruto most certainly did not to want to be stuck here forever.

He slogged through the deep water until he came upon a room. There seemed to be a large figure in the darkness, pressing against bars with glowing... paws? Naruto crept into the room out of curiosity.

About half way through the room, the figure reered back and slammed it's paws against the bars. They tipped before falling, nearly crushing Naruto. The figure squeezed through the gap and Naruto suddenly began to worry. It was clear this _thing _had incredible power.

As it padded into the light, Naruto froze. There in front of him was the demon who haunted his dreams. nine-tails.

The fox noticed him, a sneer plastered on his face. For a few moments, neither of them moved, unsure of what to do. But after a few moments the legendary Kyubi let out a loud cackle. He does not have to fear for this boy.

"Hello Kit."

Naruto's jaw drops. "Uh- Hello. Are you Nine-tails?"

Kyubi snarled. He disliked being referred to as 'nine-tails'. "Idiot. You idiot boy. Call me by my name kit."

"YOU HAVE A NAME?" Naruto jumped into the air, surprised.

Kyubi growled, fur bristling. "I am Kyubi, legendary nine-tails." The demons patience was wearing thin.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well. Kyubi. Do you know where we are?"

The fox smirked, trying to hide his true emotion. Sympathy. Yes, he felt awful for the boy. Kyubi never thought he would pity such an idiotic creature. But after watching him for most of the boy's life, the demon found it hard not to worry for the boy's emotional state. But it did not matter, clearly the boy's shaky state allowed Kyubi to escape. Nearly.

"Kit, you are in your mind, where I am held prisoner. I was sealed within you around when you were one years old by the fourth. Because of Iruka's death your emotional state went into chaos, allowing me an opportunity to escape. When you fell unconscious your body was weakened and now I am to escape. Due to your unbalanced emotional state."

Naruto did not listen to the rest of Kyubi's words after he was reminded of Iruka-sensei's death. He did not notice when the fox walked past him. He only recovered when a rush of chakra filled the air.

The nine-tails was unable to escape his prison, possibly because of the seal still being in effect. But none the less Kyubi saw another opportunity. It was clear he could now communicate with the boy, perhaps remain here and hope to persuade him to remove the seal.

Or, he could possess the boy's body, hopefully for long enough to remove the seal himself.

Kyubi began expelling his chakra, overcoming Naruto's own with his. He hoped it would not take too much effort. The kit appeared behind him, entering the room slowly. "Kyubi. What are you doing?"

"Taking control of your body kit."

Naruto frowned. He did not want to lose control of his body, but what could he do? Besides, what did it matter anyway. It was nice here, with just himself and Kyubi. Maybe they could be friends.

The boy watched as Kyubi released more of his energy before slumping over and falling to the ground. The fox leaked a continuous stream of chakra that encompassed the entire room and was leeching towards others.

_Let's hope Kyubi doesn't kill anyone. _Naruto thought finally.

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Naruto. Enjoy the story :) Please review for cookies ( : : ) :D Sorry if there are any errors of Naruto references, I'm referring to the wiki but I may mess up sometimes. **It's come to my attention that Kurama literally meens nine-tails, so I've changed him to Kurama, I hope this is right :) Thanks for telling me! And thank you for your reviews :)**_

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

When Kurama awoke it was bright outside. _So it was morning. _Kurama summarized. He got up from the awkward position Naruto had left himself in last night. Kurama stumbled when he stood, growling. He could not seem to walk.

It took Kurama twelve attempts to walk, seven to jump and three to run. Hopefully he could master signs and taijutsu this easily.

_Silly humans had everything so easy._

Please don't call us silly Kurama. I don't like hearing that kind of stuff.

Kurama was only slightly surprised to hear Naruto's voice in the head. _This will be annoying_.

Naruto laughed before telling Kurama that it will be _interesting_.

The nine-tails host body grumbled. He was hungry. Naruto easily noticed how Kurama was clearly unsure of what to do, so he explained to him of restaurants. They had no food in the apartment so it was necessary to go out and buy food.

Kurama didn't want to take advice from the boy, but he had no other choice. He dressed in the bright orange jumpsuit Naruto insisted upon wearing. He reminded Naruto that they had to buy something AT LEAST a few tones down. Perhaps a dark blue or red.

Naruto and Kurama fought over this as they made their way to the ramen restaurant Naruto loved. Kurama disliked how little money Naruto had, and decided he needed to steal some, much tot he boys dislike.

The patron smiled at him and handed him a bowl of steaming ramen, which Kurama ingested.

See. It's delicious.

Kurama had only eaten raw meat, so this was certainly something different. He must admit it wasn't that bad.

Once he had eaten, Kurama decided his time was best spent practicing everything he had learned. See, Kurama had actually LISTENED to classes, unlike Naruto. And so Kurama knew all hand signs and techniques, he just had to perfect them.

First he practiced Naruto's favored 'Shadow clone Jutsu'. The demon found he was harnessing Naruto's chakra rather than his own. This would be a problem as Naruto had a very tiny limit of chakra. Kurama was about to try harnessing his own chakra, when he realized how bad that would end. Well, it was more like Naruto suggested the issue.

Kurama. They will sense your nine-tails chakra and may re-seal you. Or even kill us.

The great fox groaned internally and instead decided it best to improve Naruto's chakra threshold.

His host body was not bad physically, but not what he wanted. If he ever wanted to kill Jonin or stronger, he had to train. Hard. Kurama searched for somewhere to train, it ended up being an abandoned building a few streets from his apartment. Hopefully that would stay abandoned for quite some time.

The rest of the day was spent training in said building. Mostly he worked on co-ordination, still not used to a human body.

Because of Kurama's chakra, he did not need to sleep as much as Naruto did, however he did decide on at least four hours of rest. And so Kurama found himself in bed.

Goodnight Kurama.

Naruto was wishing him goodnight?

_Um. Goodnight Kit._

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

When Kurama awoke it was early morning. Hmm, he had only slept for three hours. He got up and changed. Today he really needed to get new clothes and perhaps something to help with his training. Naruto suggested weights, after seeing other kid's used them. But did Kurama want to focus on speed and strength, or his ninjutsu?

Why not both. You have more free time than most ninja's AND you're the legendary nine-tails.

Kurama realized Kit was right, and so he formed a plan of how to get the weights. He needed to order them from the blacksmith, according to Naruto. OR he could steal some from another ninja.

If he stole them people would notice the weights were similar and Kurama may be found out, so he decided upon stealing some money as soon as possible.

For the time being Kurama jumped up and tucked his legs over a beam in the abandoned building roof, beginning his boring hundred or so lift-ups.

Finally Kurama moved onto his ninjutsu. He was a user of fire nature, Naruto was wind. Kurama decided to focus on wind release ninjutsu as it was still unwise to use his chakra. And so Kurama worked on the few wind release techniques he knew, starting with Divine wind.

Once he remembered the signs and was able to correctly use them, he worked on the correct amount of chakra. Finally he worked on aim and power.

Naruto enjoyed watching Kurama train, it allowed him to see how capable he really was. As he saw Kurama release a gust of wind that formed several small tornados he shouted congratulations. Pleased with his work Kurama decided to break for lunch.

With the small amount of money Naruto had, Kurama managed to buy food for the week which he store din his apartment. He disliked spending time in public, he was a demon after all and was unfamiliar with human ways.

Lunch was delicious again, and Kurama returned to training with renewed energy. He perfected his Divine wind technique quickly, and after deciding it best he not learn ANOTHER ninjutsu technique for the day, he began work on genjutsu.

Naruto had never been fond of genjutsu, so he watched bored as Kurama practiced a genjutsu that supposedly made the user believe he was underwater.

Kurama. You're incredible.

The great nine-tails beamed at the kit's compliment. _Thank you kit._

Do you think I could ever learn to do that stuff?

Kurama thinks for a few moments before responding. _If you ever gain control of the body again. I will teach you._

Thank you Kurama.

He then settled into bed and closed his eyes._ Goodnight Kit._

Goodnight Kurama.

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

There was an hour for Kurama to dress, eat and head to the meeting place. Naruto stayed quiet, nervous about what they would have to do. Once they arrived they found Sasuke leaning bored against a tree with Sakura trying to talk to him. Kakashi was no where in sight and Kurama double checked by sniffing the air.

Thank gosh Kurama got to keep his senses.

After an hour Kakashi returned and lead them to the forest. "Sorry I was late everyone. I had to help put out a fire."

Sakura fumed and yelled at him until they arrived to their destination. Kakashi stopped her. "Your mission is to take these bells off my belt. Go."

Kurama watched as Sasuke and Sakura dashed into the forest. Naruto suggested the same, but Kurama was curious.

He quickly formed the hand signs and made two clones before charging at Kakashi with his kunai.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the brats idiotic move. He didn't bother lowering his book that he was reading, sending out three of his own kunai.

As expected both clones poofed into nothingness and as the smoke cleared, he expected to see a wounded Naruto.

But he wasn't there.

_Where could have Naruto gone?_

Kurama sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. _This is more than just those bells Naruto._

What do you meen Kurama?

_Did you see how he only bothered to stop me? He made no defensive move, almost as though he didn't expect me alone to reach the bells. __Although I probably could have if I used my new jutu's, but that's beside the point._

What are you suggesting Kurama?

_Teamwork kit._

Kurama sniffed the air, finding Sakura's scent quickly. He then proceeded to locate her and tell her what he knew.

Sakura was surprised by how this brat could figure it out when she couldn't.

They both headed to find Sasuke, only to see him fighting Kakashi.

Kakashi still held up his book as Sasuke began his fight. Sasuke threw two kunai which Kakashi easily deflected before blocking Sasukes kick. Sasuke jumped back, forming signs mid air. A giant fireball flew at Kakashi and he sighed, forming the signs for a replacement technique.

Sasuke groaned when his Sensei's body changed into a charred wood log. Before he could react Kakashi was behind the student and used a technique to meld Sasuke into a tree.

Kurama had to clamp his hand over Sakura's mouth to quiet her. She went mad at the sight of Sasuke being beaten so easily. Kurama groaned at his remaining team mates idiocy and whispered to her his plan.

Kurama listened to Naruto's suggestions and began forming the signs so familiar to him. Five clones spawned, two of which charging straight for Kakashi who took them out fairly easily.

Another clone ran at him while the other one threw kunai at him. He took out that one that charged at him and turned to throw his kunai at the ranged attacker. But the sensei sensed another assailant behind him and groaned. He dropped his book and took out the ranged attacker whilst blocking the other. He then ended that one, only to be launched into the air.

_What! _Kakashi thought. He looked down to see Naruto's fist flying towards his face. Kakashi groaned and blocked the punch, only to feel a tugging at the side of his pants.

The sensei and the student landed on the ground, immediately Kurama jumped back and join Sakura who waved the bells victoriously.

Kakashi was speechless for a few moments. "Uh. Good job. You passed. Meet back here at ten tommorow." Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke was angry. _How could I have failed? And to Naruto of all people! _But he froze when he saw said boy walking over to him.

Said boy grinned. "I liked that fire ball. Incredible." Kurama helped Sasuke out of the tree by cutting the bark away with his kunai.

Sasuke didn't say a word as the boy got him out. _He... thought I was incredible?_

Sakura ran over then. "Oh Sasuke that was so brave! I can't believe you know such a strong jutsu-" Sakura faded to the background as Susuke watched Naruto leave. _What was up with that kid?_

___**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Naruto. Enjoy the story :) Please review for cookies ( : : ) :D Sorry if there are any errors of Naruto references, I'm referring to the wiki but I may mess up sometimes. **It's come to my attention that Kurama literally meens nine-tails, so I've changed him to Kurama, I hope this is right :) Thanks for telling me! And thank you for your reviews :)**_

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

When Naruto next came into consciousness, he was confused to find himself in utter darkness. Normally he awoke only shortly after Kurama did, and would have access to a view of what Kurama was doing. He had never woken in darkness.

He tried to push through the darkness, but it seemed he was unable to move. He also could not feel his chakra.

Kurama?

_Oh, kit. You're awake. _Kurama mentioned offhandedly, as though he was trying to avoid speaking to Naruto.

This was when the boy began to worry. He had thought Kurama and Naruto were growing close. Worried he searched for Kurama's thoughts, normally he would be able to hear Kurama's more verbal thoughts. Kurama, what's going on?

The mighty fox sighed. _Kit, I hadn't been able to fully take control before, as you know you've been able to... interfere. But now I've finally been able to transfer most of my chakra. I'm not sure how you're awake right now. But-_

You're going to put me to sleep again? Aren't you? Naruto was only slightly surprised, he'd assumed that Kurama and his relationship may not last, but now that he was finally at that point. He was heart broken.

Naruto didn't know why he was so attached to Kurama now. Maybe it was because he had no one else that cared about him, no matter how little the demon did care about him. It was more than he could hope for. _Yes._

Perhaps Naruto should have tried to stop Kurama from 'making him go away', but he had no idea how. And maybe he didn't want to be 'awake' anymore. Goodbye Kurama. It was... nice knowing you.

Kurama was silent for a few moments. _Goodnight Naruto. _He then summoned his chakra and overloaded Naruto's being, which was sickeningly easy.

___**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**_

Kurama worked hard before ten, learning another wind release ninjutsu. Pressure damage, a tornado-like mass is compressed until it has a very high density and is then released. The wind pressure is raised to its highest limit, and once the technique hits the target, the resulting blast sweeps everyone off their feet.

He probably overdid his training, as his entire body ached and protested each movement, even with the demons advanced healing.

Maybe he was working hard, because with Naruto gone he was truly free to begin his revenge on Konoho. So he needed all the skills he could get if he wanted to kill Jounin.

Or perhaps he was missing the annoying brat, and wanted to keep his mind off the situation.

The sympathy he had for the boy seemed to only be increasing in size. But sympathy was not enough to ruin his plan was it?

But then again, Naruto wasn't _really _interfering with Kurama's revenge. He never tried to make Kurama feel guilty about his plan to kill the Konoho village.

Kurama snarled and punched through the tree in front of him.

His labored breathing resounded in the field as a clone poofed into existence.

"Kurama." The clone bowed to him, knowing he was only created for such reason.

The nine-tails simply stared at the boy in front of him.

The clone represented Kurama, not Naruto. The differences between the two weren't overly noticeable.

Naruto's eyes were a clear blue always filled with happiness and a subtle amount of determination. Surely because of his dream to be Hokage.

Kurama's eyes, as he could see in the clone, were cold. You could barely make out the fox like slits that would be obvious if Kurama lost control of his demonic chakra.

No. Naruto wasn't meant to be here. This was Kurama's body now. Kurama's body. Kurama's...

Anger flared through Kurama's body and suddenly his claws were piercing through the clones stomach.

Claws?

Kurama's nostrils flared as he glanced at his hands. The tips of his fingers had elongated, with sharp claws made of his demonic chakra evident.

He grimaced and took a few calming breaths to reign in his chakra that had leaked out.

_That's it. _Kurama thought. _I have to bring Naruto back._

It was passed ten when he sat in his apartment, closing his eyes and focusing his chakra. It took him a while to stop the flow of chakra he was streaming into Naruto's conscience. But once he had he waited eagerly for Naruto to speak.

When he finally felt Naruto stir he got up from his position and grabbed his things. He was already late.

Kurama?

_Hi Kit... Look, I'm-_

You should try disguising your chakra as mine. Then you can use your chakra as well as my own.

Kurama was stunned. Did the boy not want his apology? Besides the fact he hated he was going to apologies in the first place. _Alright... good idea Kit._

Look Kurama. If I try to thank you, you'll just act arrogant. So I'm just going to move on. But know that I am thankful... and I'm glad I get to talk with you again.

Kurama had no reply for the boy, and so he made his way to meet with team seven.

___**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**_

Sasuke walked up to the kid and swung back and forth on his feet. "Hey. About yesterday... You did a good job as well."

Kurama smiled faintly. Perhaps it could be another friend, Naruto thought.

Kurama quietly agreed, the boy deserved friends. "Thank you Sasuke. We should train together some time. Learn each others techniques and form a few battle strategies."

Sasuke considered this. On one hand, it will benefit their missions, on the other, if Sasuke ever had to verse Naruto... "Sure. do you have a place in mind?"

Naruto rejoiced inside Kurama's mind. "There's this abandoned building that should serve us well."

Sasuke nods and the two spend the time waiting for Kakashi in companionable silence.

Sakura was simply confused, Sasuke detested everyone. Perhaps this was a good sign. She went to join her teamates when Kakashi arrived, spouting an excuse about helping an ant climb a leaf. Sakura of course, yelled at him before he could calm her down.

"Today we are working on chakra control," Kakashi explained to his students as he led them to some tree's. "You need to focus your chakra in your feet. Too much will leave you destroying the tree, too little will result in you falling off."

He quickly demonstrated for them before sitting down and pulling out his book.

Kurama stood back and watched as Sasuke and Sakura practiced. They both did very well, managing to reach just under half way up the tree.

Kurama watched them attempt it three more times before trying himself.

Kakashi watched intrigued to see the kids attempt. He watched as he concentrated, the blue chakra swirling at his feet. He then leaped up and climbed up the tree. All the way to the top.

Sasuke and Sakura both fell off their tree's in surprise and Kakashi simply stared, wide eyed. Kurama sighed, turning to see what all the fuss was about.

"Well done Naruto." Kakashi finally congratulated his student. _Such a fast learner, unless he had already practiced chakra control?_

"Thank you sensei." Naruto stood sideways on the tree a few more second before pushing off and somersaulting before landing on the ground.

Sasuke stared with what should have been jealousy, but instead he was proud of his... friend.

Sakura was simply greatly curious as how the idiot could have become so skilled all of a sudden.

Kakashi got up, realizing Naruto had nothing to do now. "Well Naruto. I suppose I should teach you something else."

Kurama was lead over to a stump of log in the middle of a field. Kakashi stretched and paced around the stump. "Stand on this and create enough shadow clones to fill the field."

The nine-tails frowned, but did as he said. It took almost all of his remaining chakra to create the two-hundred or so clones. Kurama did not feel exhausted though, he still had his own chakra.

Kakashi nodded. The kid was strong, he didn't tap into the nines chakra, but he still shouldn't of had to use so much of his own chakra. "Make them again."

Kurama nearly growled at his sensei. _We can't make anymore! He should know that._

Perhaps we need to concentrate more so we don't use as much chakra.

The demon sighed and complied, managing to make just over a hundred shadow clones with his remaining chakra.

Kakashi was pleased, the student had improved. But he had another purpose. He knew the boy alone could not have perfected chakra control so easily, and Naruto had never be the one to train. It was an unlikely thought but, perhaps Naruto had been harnessing the nine-tails chakra.

So he decided to annoy the boy and see if he would use more chakra, therefor tapping into the beasts demonic chakra. Kakashi knew that Naruto was out of his own chakra."Again Naruto."

At this Kurama ran out of patience. "Sensei, I am out of chakra!"

"In that case. Return to your fellow team mates and shout encouragement to them. We won't have another training opportunity for a while as we begin missions tomorrow." Kakashi smirked at how he'd been able to annoy the idiot so easily.

_Still just a kid._ Kakashi thought.

___**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**_

Sasuke panted, searching around him. The shadow clones popped up, two charged at him and three threw kunai. One was behind a pillar, impossible to reach from where he stood. Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow and smirked. Throwing three of his kunai at the three ranged attackers he leaped forward to punch the closest clone in the face. It poofed and vanished just as the other one popped up. Sasuke jumped into the air and threw two kunai, one to bend the direction of the kunai_._ _Like my brother..._

Once all the clones were gone Naruto attacked with his genjutsu. Sasuke took too long to release it and Naruto had his kunai by his throat.

Sasuke scowled at first, hating being beaten, but then his face lit up. "That was awesome Naruto. When did you get so good at genjutsu?"

"I've been practicing. So, you know you have to teach me that kunai redirection trick now right?"

The raven haired boy smirked, collecting his kunai. "Only if you teach me that genjutsu."

Naruto let out a hard laugh. Kurama wasn't exactly _enjoying _the boys company, but Naruto was. "Deal. Come here."

Naruto ran through the signs and gave him some tips for the technique. Naruto then got Sasuke to practice it on Naruto until Sasuke could render anyone helpless for a few moments.

In exchange Sasuke helped Naruto with his kunai aim, he learned quickly and Sasuke was pleased to help.

The Uchiha boy seemed to be enjoying this as much as Naruto was. He had never really bothered with friends, but now he wish he had sooner.

He was exhausted by the time dinner came around. But Naruto seemed as energetic as ever. "Naruto I'm going to head home. Thanks for all your help. It was... fun."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke waved goodbye to his new friend, before heading back to his apartment.

Kurama practiced more on the kunai aiming that Sasuke had helped him with, he also did his routine speed and strength training. It was becoming too easy for him, he needed those weights. Why don't you go get the money now. We've trained enough for the day.

Naruto was right. Kurama stretched his muscles as he headed towards town. He'd already formulated his plan. It didn't require him to do any work other than form the shadow clones. He did so, and sent the clones on their way with enough chakra for them to use for his plan.

The three pairs of clones went to rob a clothing store, food store and bathhouse. Each of which stored their money in secret compartments out back. One clone in the pair stood guard as the other broke in and took the money they needed, but not enough that it would be noticed missing immediately.

The clones returned with their cash, only one clone was missing. Kurama figured out that the clone must have had to lead away some ninja that were a bit too close. The clones knew not to show themselves and so Naruto was not worried.

He released the clones and they all died in poofs of smoke, their bags of money clattered to the ground. Naruto stayed distant in Kurama's mind, not liking that they had stolen. Kurama counted the money and saw that he had more than enough. Kurama then proceeded to clean and head to bed for sleep.

_Hey Naruto?_

Yes?

Kurama took a deep breath to calm himself. _I'm sorry... I know you did not want me to rob. But I need to become stronger. And it could have been worse, I could have killed someone._

Naruto didn't respond and they both drifted off to sleep.

___**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews and all of you for reading! Love you guys :)**

I don't own Naruto.

_**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**_

Morning came and Kurama found himself visiting Sasukes place. _Remind me why we are doing this again?_

We're going to walk Sasuke to our meeting place.

_And you're sure he will walk with us?_

Naruto didn't respond.

Kurama sighs and steps up to what seems to be Sasuke's apartment. Or so the door says. He knocks after a few moments of hesitation. There's some ruffling before the door opens, revealing Sasuke biting on a biscuit.

"Hey Naruto. What brings you to this side of the town?"

Kurama rubs the back of the neck. "I was thinking you might want some company on the way to meet with the team."

Sasuke finds himself smiling. "Sure. I was just finishing my breakfast. Wanna come in? You can have a cookie." Sasuke chuckled nervously and led Naruto inside.

Kurama found Sasuke's apartment was quite like Naruto's. Bare, empty. Devoid of any personal items. Naruto was unsettled by this where as Kurama didn't seem to care. Sasuke sat down and gestured for Naruto to join him, handing him a cookie and pouring him a drink.

"So, tell me Naruto. What made you change from being a big goof, no offence, to a skilled genin." Sasuke sipped on his drink and peered at Naruto.

Kurama knew it was a friendly question and so did Naruto, however neither of them knew how to answer. "Someone helped me... put things in perspective. I want to become strong," Kurama decided to add in after thought. "To become Hokage."

Sasuke knew most of this already, but still wondered what gave him this new perspective. But Naruto interrupted him before he could say anything. "What about you Sasuke, what do you want to be strong for?"

The raven haired boy thought he could open up to the kid. He... trusted him. "My older brother, Itachi, betrayed our clan. I'm training so I may one day kill him."

"I'll help you with that."

Sasuke nearly dropped his cup. "Really?"

"Yes," Kurama's voice dropped so it was barely audible, but Sasuke heard. "Because we are friends."

The conversation continued with polite banter, Kurama sourcing Naruto for jokes and Sasuke laughing at every one. Kurama was pleased with himself, he had made Naruto happy.

They both soon headed off to meet with their team. For once Kakashi was on time. They all greeted each other then entered the Hokage's office.

"Ah, good morning. You'll be accepting a C-Rank mission today. You are to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna. It should take a few months until the completion of the bridge, at said time you shall return to complete your mission."

The team bowed and exited the office, Kakashi turned to his students. "We'll be meeting in two hours at the north gate. Pack essentials." Kakashi then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

None of the team left straight away for once. Naruto suggests an idea and Kurama agrees with him. "Hey you guys. I'm in need of some new clothes. Want to help me out?"

Sasuke agreed with a small smile and Sakura agreed because he did.

They make their way to the store, Sakura trying to gain Sasuke's attention. Kurama knew Naruto fancied the girl, but he did not feel the same, so he shared muffled laughs with Sasuke about the pink haired girls behavior.

Once they arrived the storekeeper began to shoo Naruto away, but his team glared at the keeper and he silenced immediately. They all shared a smile.

Kurama walked around the store, gracious enough to take Narutos suggestions into account. When he was pondering over a deep red shirt with bright orange flame patterns on the side, Sakura ran up to him.

"You must try this on Naruto!" She was trying her best to hold in her laughter as she lifted up the bright pink dress.

Sasuke came over to see what was going on and began snickering too.

Kurama did not want to disgrace himself by wearing the dress.

Kurama, it will be fun. I don't like it either but...

_Never. This stupid human suggests I wear such-_

Please? You owe me.

The great nine-tails sighed, and took the dress.

Once he was changed he exited the stall. Sasuke and Sakura turned around and immediately fell to the ground with laughter. Kurama blushed slightly before looking in the mirror. He looked ridiculous!

But then again, it wasn't really _him_... Perhaps he could laugh at Naruto's attire.

Soon all three of the team were rolling on the shop keepers floor, laughing so hard that their eyes were teared up. Kurama finally managed to calm everyone down. He changed and walked around the shop some more before deciding on the outfit.

He bought three pairs of the jet black shirt with deep red swirls on the back. The sides had an orange line running up them, which pleased Naruto. He then bought three pairs of pants with similar designs and left the store.

The team split off to pack. Naruto sent a clone of his to pack for him. He still needed to buy those weights.

The black smith was as reluctant as the shopkeeper to let him in, but once Kurama pulled out a handful of coins at Naruto's suggestion, the smith let him in. He ordered the weights, managing to bargain so he had to pay only seventy-five percent of the price because he could pay up front.

_**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**_

The team were walking along the path with Tazuna. Kakashi's students seemed to be getting along far better the past few days. He wasn't sure what changed, but after an hour on the road he saw why. Naruto was bringing them all together.

It made sense, Iruka had always told people how kind he truly was. And now Kakashi could see it for himself. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi turned to see Sakura looking at him. He frowned. "Yes?"

"Could it be possible for us to train more once we get there?" Sakura knew she was the worst on the team. Certainly not the worst genin of their year, but she wanted to be better, so she could help her team... her friends.

Kakashi quickly picked up on what was going on and nodded to her. "When there is time Sakura."

The pink haired girl beamed and returned to her friends.

Kurama had heard every word they had spoken, and Naruto began to feel sorry for the girl. _Calm down Naruto, she's not the type to learn ninjutsu._

What do you meen Kurama?

_Just trust me Kit. Don't worry about her._

Kurama could sense the nature of this girl, it was clear she was to be a medical ninja. Her chakra control was much like Tsunade's.

After a few more moments of walking, they passed a puddle that was on the ground. Kakashi picked up on it immediately. It clearly hadn't rained recently. Kurama picked up on the scent that came from the puddle, and the chakra that he could sense.

He ran to his sensei, boasting about how long it was taking. In between complaints he whispered to Kakashi about what he learned, before returning to his friends.

Kakashi was amazed by the kid, he had picked up on it as well.

The road filled with mist and Sakura ran to protect Tazuna, knowing something was wrong. Kakashi did not run to Tazuna, but he stepped in front of the builder. Sasuke and Naruto ran around to either side, awaiting the opponent.

Some invisible forced pushed Sasuke and he flew backwards, slamming against the ground. Naruto began running to his side in an instant, sensing the force just before it touched him. He barely dodged the attack and grabbed out his kunai.

Kakashi dodged the invisible attack as well, and just as he took out his kunai the fog disappeared.

Zabuza stood before him, his Guillotine Sword leaning against his shoulders. "Ah, the legendary copy-nin. We will meet again soon."

Kakashi watched as Zabuza melted into a puddle of water that soon disappeared.

Furious, the sensei turned on the bridge builder. "What exactly is going on here?"

Tazuna flashed a sheepish grin. "My village is too poor to afford a rank mission higher than C."

Kakashi groaned and turned to his team. None seemed serious injured, simply Sasuke looked a bit messy. "Kakashi-sensei?"

The sensei thought for a few moments before groaning. "We complete the mission."

_**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**_

Sasuke and Kurama patrolled the bridge, each going in opposite directions. Sakura and Kakashi were training nearby.

Kurama knew someone was close, the scent the same as before. He ran to find Sasuke, only to be stopped when a masked figure appeared in front of him.

"Get out of my way." Kurama growled impatiently.

Haku did not move an inch. His master did not want this bridge to be built. If he had to kill this kid then he would. "No. We are to stop the building of the bridge, and you're standing in our way."

Understanding where this is going, Kurama adopted a fighting stance and pulled out his kunai before charging at the masked figure.

Haku smirked under his mask. This was who the leaf sent to protect the builder? He pulled out his senbon and fired three at the kid's vital organs. Somehow the kid managed to doge his needles and was far too close for Haku's liking. He flipped into the air and threw out more needles that missed.

He never missed.

Growing annoyed, Haku tried his senbon once more. This time they punctured deep into the kids heart.

The genin's heart stopped.

And he poofed into smoke.

Haku gasped as he felt something slam into his back. He skidded forward, his mask ripping off and his face tearing.

Kurama stood, an emotionless mask plastered on his face. _I'm going to kill that bastard_.

If he continues to fight and try to kill us, I suppose so.

The nine-tails very much enjoyed killing things, but he was slightly put off by how Naruto feared wanting to kill the masked assailant.

On the other side of the bridge, Sasuke formed the signs he knew so well and a huge fire ball dissipated the annoying mist. It took Sasuke a moment to locate his opponent. Zabuza snarled, and charged at the boy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and flipped into the air, throwing kunai.

Zabuza thought he dodged all of them, ignoring the few that went off into space. _Silly genin, can't even-_

His thought cut off as a sharp object stabbed into his shoulder and pack.

Sasuke chuckled. "You're mine now."

Suddenly Zabuza was trapped in an ice box. He slammed his sword against it but nothing happened. _Was it a genjutsu?_

Zabuza quickly formed the release signs but he was too late. A fist of electricity crushed through his chest and removed his heart.

Kakashi let the dead body drop to the floor and cleaned his hands, he turned to a slightly startled Sasuke. "Good job Sasuke. I'm sorry I took so long."

Sasuke shook his head, trying to get used to what he'd just seen. "It's fine Kakashi-sensei. He wasn't alone though."

Kakashi nodded and the two headed to search for Naruto without a word.

Haku had no choice but to form the signs and summon his ice mirrors. He then began his routine of throwing waves of senbon at his victims.

The kid managed to dodge most of them, but the ones he missed stuck into his body. None of them would kill him, but it was clear he was growing tired of this game.

Kurama formed the familiar signs and unleashed his Divine wind technique. It shattered most of the mirrors immediately and kept them from reforming. The ones remaining Kurama formed clones for and they attacked them until finally there was only one left.

Haku had never lost. He had never failed his master. But now as the kid charged at him with a single kunai he knew it was the end.

As Kurama shattered the mirror he couldn't help but leak killing intent. His chakra coursed through his body and a malicious grin appeared on the boy's face.

Haku's unconscious body fell to the ground in seemingly slow motion and Kurama let out a demonic laugh. He ignored Naruto's thoughts as he ripped out his opponents throat with his teeth.

Kakashi watched in utter awe as Naruto managed a jutsu far above the level he should be able to accomplish. The kid then formed clones to destroy the remaining mirrors. Finally he attacked the last mirror from which a bloody body fell to the ground from.

If the sensei had of activated his sharingan, he would have seen the quick events that had happened. Seen demonic chakra transform Naruto's eyes into demonic slits as he tore out Haku's throat.

Sasuke didn't react the same, having known what Naruto was capable of. He rushed forward and checked Naruto over. Seeing he was covered in needles Sasuke quickly called Kakashi over.

Sakura came over as well and the two team members patched Naruto up.

Kakashi went over to Haku's body. Kurama had, at the last second, cut many holes into the nin's body, so it would not be obvious he ripped out the boy's throat.

But Kakashi was still startled by the amount of damage Naruto had done.

There few moments to help Naruto were disrupted when a large group of thugs arrived on the bridge. Sakura and Sasuke moved to pull Naruto to safety, but he wouldn't allow it.

Kakashi noticed this and watched amused as Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. A signal of some kind.

The two dashed forward, Sasuke jumped into the air, summoning his fire ball which sent the thugs into chaos. The Uchiha then threw his kunai out, killing a few and distracting others.

Using this time Naruto formed a different set of hand seals, pressure damage technique.

The thugs didn't stand a chance.

Sasuke and Naruto returned to a stunned Kakashi. Neither of them acting smug. They knew they had done well, but they were not the type to boast. Well at least Kurama wasn't anymore, although Naruto surely would have.

"Well done team seven." Kakashi muttered. Sakura was as stunned as Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke finally turned to each other, Sasuke lifted his hand. "Just as we practiced."

Kurama grinned and shook his hand. "Just as we practiced."

Kurama was overjoyed by the amount of killing he'd done today. Too bad none of the enemies were leaf nin.

_**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Naruto. Enjoy the story :) Please review for cookies ( : : ) :D Sorry if there are any errors of Naruto references, I'm referring to the wiki but I may mess up sometimes. **Thank you again for all your reviews, they are so helpful! Thank you for enjoying and have fun reading this chapter!  
**_

_I think it may be beneficial for me to point things out. I made this ff because I wanted Kurama to become *close* with Naruto. I never specifically thought whether, I wanted them to be friends or each share some kind of goal or etcetc. So this will be slightly messy, and may not be very well paced. But hopefully it is still enjoyable and I'll try to keep it so it's not too oc. But yeah, I'm sorry if it's not well paced._

**_Oh! And when I use Naruto instead of Kurama it's because it's in someone else's pov. I figure it's kinda weird if I'm like-_**

**_Sakura threw her kunai at Kurama, knowing Kurama has such great speed currently._**

**_When she should think it's Naruto. But I won't do that anymore (Should notice the difference in about 2 chapters :D) Love yah guys!_**

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

The bridge was named 'The great Naruto bridge' and the villagers each thanked team seven. When they returned Kakashi went to report to the Hokage. "Mission complete Hokage. No casualties." He paused and the Hokage gestured for him to continue.

Kakashi explained about how the builder lied, how they faced Zabuza and a young male who used senbon. He explained of the thugs. Finally he explained about how extraordinary Sasuke and Naruto were. Especially Naruto.

The Hokage was extremely worried when he heard about Naruto's change. But he dismissed it for later and turned to Kakashi. "The chunin exams are starting in two days. I think you should consider entering team seven."

Kakashi is surprised that the Hokage accepted his information so well, but he thought better than to say anything about it. "Alright. Thank you Hokage."

Team seven was celebrating at Ramen Ichiraku that Naruto was addicted to. "Too bad Kakashi isn't here."

Sakura giggles. "How would he eat the ramen with that mask of him though?"

Sasuke grins. "He'd have to take it off."

"That would certainly be interesting. Kakashi without a mask."

The group laughed and continued with their conversation until it was dark out. Kurama said goodbye to his... friends, and headed to the smith to pick up his weights.

The smith handed them over and Kurama was pleased with how they turned out, he thanked the smith and headed home. He would not be training today.

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

Team seven spent the next day with low rank missions. Rescuing cats and helping old ladies fix furniture. It was okay because it gave time for the team to talk.

Kakashi would disappear, leaving the team to talk among themselves. Once they ran out of missions to do they didn't bother to be dismissed by Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto went to train and Sakura went with them. She wasn't to train with them, they had made that clear. But she still wanted to watch.

Naruto worked on his speed with the new weights he had. Sasuke ran with him, seeing how much faster Naruto was than him.

The weights were perfect. Kurama was pleased with how much this would help him. He ran until it was dark, long past when Sasuke stopped.

"Hey Naruto! Do you ever stop?" Sasuke called to him from the other side of the floor.

Kurama slowed and turned. "Only when I need to. You can head home Sasuke. I'll see you in the morning."

Sasuke frowns at his friend but says goodbye and heads home to sleep, glad with the training he'd done today.

Kurama was so engrossed in his training that he forgot to sleep. It did not matter of course, but he ran home quickly to change. Naruto had tried to gain his attention, but Kurama was out of his reach.

The nine tails did feel bad however to not let the body rest. He apologized to Naruto on his way to pick Sasuke up.

Sasuke was ready when he arrived and the two headed to meet with Sasuke and Kakashi.

Kakashi wans't there, per usual, so the three sat down and talked. Sasuke noticed the bags under Naruto's eyes. _Did he not sleep?_ Sasuke wondered.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I had to grab these forms for the chunin exams." Kakashi held out slips of paper.

Sasuke and Sakura leap up immediatly and take a form. Kurama pauses.

What's wrong Kurama?

_I don't want to bother with some stupid exam. I have enough trouble bothering to do these missions. I need to train kit._

You will be able to see how good you are compared to other nin.

Kurama sighed. Naruto was right, and he didn't want to upset Sasuke and Sakura by saying no. He got up and collected a form. Kakashi left, telling them to meet back here at eight tomorrow. He then of course, disappeared in a poof of smoke.

After some discussion it was decided they would all go to the abandoned building again. Sasuke and Naruto needed to perfect their techniques and try to involve Sakura, if they were going into the chunin exams.

Sakura was smart and had incredible chakra control, as Kurama knew. He also knew a few of Tsunade's techniques, but was it too early to teach it to her?

When Sasuke went off to do some laps Kurama walked over to Sakura. "Hey Sakura?"

The pink haired girl smiled at the boy. "Hey Naruto."

"So. I want to show you a new technique. You may not be able to master it for a while, definetly not in time for the chunin exams but..."

Sakura nodded, anything to be able to help her team.

Kurama then went and showed her how to focus her chakra in her fists, which he could barely do, and then how to disperse it at the correct moment to allow for a chakra charged attack. Sakura stood amazed, this sounded perfect for her.

She practiced it as Kurama returned to train with Sasuke, they developed another strategy and perfected it before it was time for the two non-demons to leave.

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

When the team arrived the next morning at the supposed room the exams were being held, their path was blocked. Sasuke and Kurama stood back as other genin's tried to get past the boy's blocking the way.

After a few amusing moments Kurama turned to Sasuke. "You break the news to them, this is getting old."

Sasuke went to explain to the other Genin waiting, that this wasn't the right room, simply a genjutsu. Meanwhile Sakura went to greet a blonde haired kunoichi and Kurama leaned against the wall.

After a few moments Kurama was approached by a boy dressed in green clothing and large eyebrows. "Naruto Uzumaki! The fires of youth burn bright within you! It would be an honor to spar with you!" The boy then bowed slightly.

Kurama grinned in anticipation, perhaps he could 'accidentally' kill the boy in their fight.

No Kurama, not such a young genin please. Naruto begged quietly within his head.

_I can't promise anything Kit. _"Alright Bushy brows. Lead the way."

Sakura turned when Sasuke appeared next to her. "We can go ahead now," Sasuke suddenly realized that they were missing a team member. "Where's Naruto?"

TenTen strolled up to the two with Neji at her side. "Lee's challenged your member to a fight."

Sasuke groaned. "What'd that doofus agree to now."

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

Kurama grinned as he blocked the nin's kick, he felt the weights beneath the boy's pants. _A weight trainer as well. We should stay away from taijutsu._

Naruto agreed and Kurama jumped back when bushy brows tried for an uppercut. He pulled out his kunai and threw them high into the air. He then used his Divine wind technique to launch the kunai in a deadly wave.

Lee dodged most of the kunai but even he couldn't dodge them all. A kunai ripped painfully through his arm and he felt blood stream down his shoulder.

Kurama used his distraction to throw smoke bombs at his feet. He then created three shadow clones. That would be enough.

Lee watched in horror as two Naruto's charged at him with incredible speed. It rivaled even his speed. He could only block as he was assaulted by the clones, still recovering from Naruto's earlier attack.

When two more clones joined the fray Lee knew what he had to do. He began unwrapping the bandages on his arms.

Only to be stopped by a giant turtle.

Hidden in the hallway, the four remaining members of the team stood shocked. A nervous TenTen turned to Team seven. "You should take your team mate and get to the exam before you're too late."

Sasuke nodded shortly and ran to get Naruto.

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

The first part of the chunin exams was a written test. Naruto was freaking out, unsure of what to do, he hardly understood any of the questions. Kurama managed to answer a few, but even though he had listened to the classes and with his own knowledge, over half of these questions were impossible.

_Kit, something is wrong here._

What do you meen Kurama?

Kurama lost himself in thought for a few moments. There was no way he could answer these questions, therefor no genin in this room should be able to either. He looked around him discreetly and noticed that the man on his left was writing furiously. Did he know the answers?

But how would Kurama be able to see them? Perhaps a very discretely made shadow clone. He could attempt a genjutsu to hide the fact he was watching the persons answers. Kurama. I can see his answers.

_Oh._

Naruto told him how he could see through a cloudy perspective and began telling him the answers.

Once the first part of the exam was over they were told to meet at the forest of death, with that they were dismissed. Kurama met up with his friend, curious he turned to Sasuke.

"How did you copy the nins answers?" Kurama asked the raven haired boy.

"I used my sharingan to copy the persons movements." Sasuke answered calmly, glad that only Naruto was here to listen.

Kurama was even more interested in the boy's abilities now. "Incredible. We should train on that."

Sasuke turned, sheepish. "Actually, Kakashi has been working with me. But I'd be glad to train it with you."

Kurama beamed at his friend as they entered the dark building. Kurama noticed once again his runs were becoming too easy again. Time to pick up that next set of weights.

Sasuke focused on his bukijutsu, working with wires to manipulate his kunai and shuriken. He practiced on wooden logs the friends had brought into the building. Kurama would glance over his shoulder to watch his friend, always amazed at his precision and aim with the weapons.

Once Sasuke was done he wondered if he should stay and make sure Naruto get's some sleep. But his friend didn't seem the least bit exhausted. "Good night Naruto."

"Good night Sasuke."

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

Before Kurama went to the forest he quickly picked up the next set of weights and changed them over. They now weighed more than his body weight, so it would be very helpful for him.

When he arrived he found his team quickly and they listened to the rules. They gained their scroll, noting they had to obtain a heaven scroll. "So you think we should search for a group? Or hide out until one passes us?"

"I think we could take a group on, we would just have to make sure they had the right scroll. No point in unnecessary fighting." Kurama reasoned.

Growing soft Kurama?

_Never. It just makes sense..._

Whatever you say Kurama.

Was Kurama growing soft? He hadn't killed anyone since the bridge. What was wrong with the demon? He was Nine-tails! He should be destroying villages and killing ninja. Kurama sighed and tried to focus on the mission.

And so the group set out in search for a heaven scroll. When Kurama picked up the scent of a group he turned to his friends. "On our left. Sakura you stay with Sasuke and see if you can figure out what scroll they have. I'll work on figuring out a plan of attack in case they have the right scroll."

The group nodded and split up. Kurama climbed into the tree tops and surveyed the scene. There were two men and a lady. The lady held a fan, one of the men a bandaged parcel on his back and the last a gourd. Kurama narrowed his eyes, sensing something was wrong with the third male.

He began constructing a plan. They had to learn what skills the nin had before they could attack. Shadow clones may do the trick-

"Naruto don't bother, it's the wrong scroll." Sasuke and Sakura landed on the branch next to Naruto. He sighed and gestured for them to coninue moving.

It was a few hours before Kurama picked up another scent. He alerted the others and they repeated the same plan.

Once Sakura returned, alerting Kurama they had the right scroll, Kurama grinned. "Alright Sasuke. We need to see their abilities first. I'll send in a clone with some of my chakra to use some of my weaker jutsu's."

The team nodded and Kurama created the clone. The clone jumped down from the tree and began the signs for a simple wind storm jutsu. He fired the jutsu at the opponents before dodging a wave of sound.

"The girl is a senbon user, do you see how she reached into her backpack and nearly pulled the thin needles out?" Sakura turned to her teamates and they nodded, impressed that she picked up on it.

Kurama frowned. "Both men must be sound users, the one in the middle has holes in his arms to amplify the sounds. I'm not sure with the other, he didn't make a move to attack."

Sasuke nodded. "The hollow tubes in his arms direct the sound waves. Perhaps I could block them with kunai if necessary."

Kurama nodded and told them his plan, his clone would direct the sound nin under the tree they were perched on and they could surprise them by dropping down on them.

The clone was still dodging attacks, but slowly began moving backwards. He nearly made it all the way but the sound wave finally got him. Kurama sighed but continued to forms the signs, dropping down with his pressure damage technique in tow. When he landed on the ground the wind released and the sound nin flew, breaking through surrounding tree's and bushes before landing on the ground with a thud.

Sasuke went in then, throwing kunai at the nins who didn't hold the scroll and a fireball at the nin who did. None of them dodged the attacks very well and Kurama went to finish them off. He knocked them out with the bunt of their kunai and went to rejoin Sasuke who was taking the scroll out of the leaders pocket.

Naruto made an approving sound and he sighed. _I should do more than that._

To prove his point he dashed back and slashed through all their legs gleefully and Naruto could only watch in horror. The sound wouldn't be able to properly walk for a few days.

Sakura was rejoining them now, she hadn't had to do anything for this plan and she hated it. "Well done guys."

Neither Sasuke or Sakura saw what Kurama had done and Naruto gave up, defeated.

They both nodded and climbed back up to the tree's. They let Sakura lead them to the tower to finish the second phase of the exams.

After a few hours of travelling Kurama picked up on an odd scent, the scent of death. Of almost death, perhaps a decaying corpse? Naruto didn't recognize the scent and told Kurama to think nothing of it. He did as Naruto said and soon the scent faded away.

But when it returned it was stronger, and Kurama made out the form of a snake-beast too late as it charged at Sasuke. "Sasuke, watch out!"

The snake flew at the unsuspecting Sasuke, knocking him into a tree with a sickening crunch. The unconscious Uchiha then began plummeting to the floor and Kurama sneered. "Grab him Sakura."

Hoping the girl would listen to his demands, Kurama charged at the snake beast. As he jumped forward he formed the signs and dozens of clones appeared. They converged on the snake and Kurama tried a technique that was very unfamiliar to him.

"Blade of Wind Barrage!" Kurama yelled, flying at the snake. He managed to get five punches in before the snake hit a tree and curled into itself. Just before it died it opened it's mouth and an oddly dressed man slithered out.

The weird man peered at him with snake-like eyes. "Demon-boy, I am not here to fight you, I am only after Sasuke. I would hate to have to kill you," His eyes narrowed and his tongue hissed out. "You have potential."

Kurama did not want to die, especially not for a silly human. But something tugged inside of him, was the mighty nine-tails _caring _for a stupid human? We need to help him Kurama. Please.

Kurama growled at himself and leaped down, enraged by risking his life for a human he roared at his opponent. Too late he realized the snake man was bending over the boy. Too late he threw out his kunai, distracting the weird man.

The ninja jumped from Sasuke and sent snakes after Kurama. Enraged he thrashed out at them, clawing them so their guts spilled from their bellies. He ingested them on his way to chase after the snake man.

Amused by the foolish boy, Orochimaru turned and stabbed the approaching boy with his blade. He was about to celebrate his victory when the boy poofed into nothing and something cut through his back.

Kurama watched, amused, as he killed the snake mans clone. Yes, he knew it wasn't the real one. No, the scent was far away and now that he had killed the mans clone, it was fading. _He's running away. Coward._

Kurama pulled his hand from the body of the clone and jumped to find Sasuke. He found Sakura who was shaking a few feet from a now conscious Sasuke.

Kurama rushed over. Naruto was amused by how Kurama was reacting but didn't dare boast it. "Sasuke are you alright?"

He went to help him up but Sasuke flinched away, his eyes darting from Kurama's face to his hands. Kurama looked down, finally realizing the sharp claws that had grown from his fingers. Kurama swore, when had he used his chakra? He quickly calmed himself down, reigning in his chakra.

With the beasts chakra missing, his fingers returned to normal. But Sasuke was still terrified of the boy. _Exactly what was he? _Sasuke wondered. "Please Sasuke, let me help you. You trust me right?"

They needed to hurry, Kurama didn't want to stick around for the snake man to return. Sasuke peered at him once more before reaching out his hand. Kurama grinned and helped the boy up. "Where are you hurt?"

Sasuke leaned against the tree. "The man did something to my neck. Also my leg and shoulder. I think they're broken. I can't walk."

Kurama nodded then checked him over. The bones were snapped in his leg and his shoulder was awfully bruised. It did not look good. Then on his neck was an odd mark that was emitting a faint amount of purple colored chakra. Kurama, what is this?

_Something powerful. A seal of some kind. We need to get Kakashi to look at this immediately._

"Here. We need help." Kurama pulled Sasuke onto his back and jogged over to Sakura.

Sakura was shaking, horrified by what she saw. Naruto had _eaten _those snakes. He looked so... evil and animalistic. "Sakura! Lead us to the tower. We must hurry."

Naruto's yelling broke Sakura out of her trance and they made their way to the tower. Kurama continued on easily, his weight training was really working out.

"Sasuke, go to sleep. You must be in pain." Sakura called back to the boy she adored.

Sasuke didn't know if he could sleep or not, but as Naruto told him some nice stories of Iruka-sensei he fell asleep easily, exhausted after the unforeseen fight with the snake man.

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**


End file.
